Skin-To-Skin
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Sweat Invaders |year = 2008https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/SCDV-0060 |dlc = January 16, 2011 (JD2) February 1, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = |effort = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 4 |pc = Kaitoke Green |gc = Blue Bright Electric Violet (Arrows) |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 41 |nowc = SkinToSkin |choreo = }}"Skin-To-Skin" by Sweat Invaders was featured as a downloadable track on and the Wii version of as a DLC, but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable in and the Xbox 360 version of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a slightly chubby man who has light green hair in a bun. He wears a dark green tank-top with some light green curved lines. He also wears a pair of dark green shorts that have a light green outline. His glove is dark blue with a light blue aura. Finally, he wears a pair of long dark green socks with light green stripes and a pair of light green shoes. Background The background is a dark purple room with serval colored lines. It also has triangles that flash throughout the song. The dancer dances on a platform-like floor which also flashes throughout the song. In , the background is more animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. Skintoskin gm 1.png|All Gold Moves SkinToSkin gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Skin-To-Skin ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * What You Waiting For? Captions Skin-To-Skin ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bring It Back * Heavy Punch * Knees Up * Point 'N' Punch * Push Down * Step Clap * Stretch 'N' Point Trivia *''Skin-To-Skin'' is the first song by Sweat Invaders that is not a cover. **It is also the only original song by Sweat Invaders to be in . *Though the "singer" speaks, the words are not translated into lyrics. **This feature would later be seen in Just Mario. **Also, the "singer" describes the moves the coach does, a feature that would later be seen in Just Sweat programs in (most notably Electro Body Combat). *In , is not included in the DLC Packs featuring the Sweat Invaders songs from that game. *'' '' holds the record for the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup: he lasts for 45 seconds in Jump (For My Love)’s Sweat Mashup. *The arrows of the pictograms are purple, despite the fact that the coach s glove is blue. *'' '' is featured in a DLC Pack named "St. Valentine s Day", along with Why Oh Why and Katti Kalandal, even though the routine is not love-themed. *Before he starts to punch, the coach messes up with his footing. *Two pictograms of the routine have incorrect coloring: the white shading should be placed around their head and forearms, but it is placed more under. This only happens in ; the version had completely different pictograms for this part. *In and Summer Party, the coach is edited in order to make him stay in the middle of the screen. **This does not happen in . *Along with Alright, is one of the only routines from that has not been found in the files yet. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 56b5eada 14.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' SkinToSkin_cover_generic.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' (JD3) Skintoskin score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots skin2skinmenu.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' on the menu Skintoskin_jdsp_menu.png|''Skin-To-Skin'' on the menu Skintoskin jdsp ready.png| ready screen Beta Elements JD2 DLC SkinToSkin 1920-1080.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Skintoskin pictos error.png|Pictograms with incorrect shading Videos Official Audio Skin-To-Skin (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Skin To Skin Just Dance 3 Skin To Skin Gameplays Skin-To-Skin - Just Dance 2 Skin-To-Skin - Just Dance Summer Party Skin-To-Skin - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Skin-To-Skin - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) Extractions Skin to Skin (JD Summer Party Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Sweat Invaders Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs